1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of computor monitor stands. More specifically the field is that of monitor stands that allow for adjustment of the angle of inclination and the rotational angle of the computer monitor.
2. Prior Art
Many monitor stand are known in the art. However, these prior art monitor stand either allow no movement of the computor monitor, or are too fluid, not reliably keeping the computor monitor in a set position. What is needed in the art is a dynamically adjustable monitor stand.
A problem common to all monitor stands is that of torque. Torque is calculated as a function of the weight of the computor monitor and the distance from the center of gravity of that monitor to the axis of inclination provided by the monitor stand. Ideally the center of gravity of the computor monitor is directly on the center of the axis of inclination provided by the monitor stand. However, this is rarely the case and hence monitor stands must compensate for this difference.
Problems with the dynamically adjustable monitor stands are related to the conditions in which they are used. Computer monitor stands are usually utilized in environments where they are exposed to a great deal of heat. Also the furniture on which these stands are placed are subjected vibration and other types of jolting. A dynamically adjustable monitor stand must be able to resist the torque created by the monitor in addition to compensating for the occasional extraneous force produced by vibration or jolting. However, in order for the stand to remain dynamic there must be some flexibility for a human operator to adjust the angle of inclination and the angle of rotation of the monitor.
Also, within these constraints a monitor stand should be both simple to construct and maintain, as well as being relatively inexpensive. This requires that the number of parts be minimized and the articles of construction be of lesser expense.
What is needed in the art is a monitor stand that is dynamically adjustable and yet can perform reliably in the environment in which it is used. Also needed is a monitor stand that is both easy to construct and inexpensive. One object of the present invention is to provide for such a dynamically adjustable monitor stand.